Stuck!
by Isabella Rosier
Summary: He was a wizard and she a witch, the so-called brightest witch of her age, but still they were stuck! HG/RL Written for GE'S FQF


Written for the FQf over at Granger Enchanted.

Prompt: Walking in his bedroom had been a mistake...staying there the best decision of her life.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters, or the harry potter world, not even the prompt.**

Beta: Thank you to lilmisblack who stepped in and saved you all from my terrible grammar and punctuation.

The door to Grimmauld Place swung open, showing anyone who might be in the foyer the wild weather outside. It had been storming all day, the black clouds giving the appearance of night-time all day long. Another crack of lighting lit up the entrance hall before the shadow moved forward and the door was slammed shut leaving the room shrouded in darkness again.

Hermione took off her cloak and shook it out before hanging it on the coat rack. Shaking out her hair she sighed; it was good to be home. Friday had been a long time coming this week and with the workload eased slightly, Hermione had the chance to relax this weekend, for once.

The war had ended four years ago on the eve of Hermione, Harry and Ron's graduation, the light side winning in the end to the relief of many witches and wizards. After taking a few weeks off to heal and regroup, Hermione had been the first of the trio to try to move on with her life.

Going to the _Daily Prophet_ she had been accepted almost immediately for a reporter's job. Hermione had decided this was the direction she wanted to take with her career during the war, mainly because anytime she opened a wizarding newspaper she would be faced with the blatant denial of what was really happening.

She wanted to be the one that informed the world of what they were faced with. That had been four years ago and now Hermione was one of the top reporters, and was rumoured to be in with a chance of becoming the new junior editor this coming spring.

She was still living at Grimmauld Place after moving in during the war; Ron had been the first to move out when he and Hermione had broken up. He started dating Luna Lovegood a few months later and Hermione had no hard feelings, she too had moved on with her life. Months later Harry moved out, he and Ginny had become engaged and she refused to live in what she dubbed "a dirty old house."

So now it was just Hermione, Remus and Sirius living at Grimmauld Place. Most of the time Hermione loved her home, and the men she shared it with. Now was not one of those times.

Looking around the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, Hermione nearly shrieked; the place was a pigsty! Dishes were still by the sink from what looked like breakfast, lunch and maybe even an early dinner, while the small basket of washing she had brought down from her room to do after work seemed to have grown three times the size in the hours she had been gone.

Stomping over, she looked through the basket, noticing the familiar brown corduroys and grey shirts she nearly howled like the man who owned them could. Conjuring another basket, she separated the clothes before marching out of the room with the basket in hand.

Walking up the stairs, she burst into Remus' room. Looking around, she realised he was nowhere to be seen, the only sounds were those coming from the open window. As she turned to leave, she saw that the door to his en-suite bathroom was slightly open. Walking closer, she heard his shower running.

"Remus John Lupin!" Hermione screamed. "When did you and I get married? It seems I missed the memo. And that Sirius Black fellow…"

Hermione turned when she heard someone running down the stairs. "Sirius Black!" she yelled towards the hall from her position in Remus' room.

"Sorry, Hermione, have to run, I'll be late for my date!" And with that, he opened the door.

Hermione hadn't gotten a chance to say anything to him, as when he opened the door a gust of wind ran up the stairs and through the house. While the wind still howled through Remus' open window, the bedroom door slammed shut with a deafening bang. Hermione then heard the front door of Grimmauld Place shut. Sirius had left just in time to avoid a tongue lashing from the angry witch.

Remus walked out of the shower with just a towel slung around his hips, water dripping from his hair down onto his shoulders. Hermione followed the path of the water droplets as they made their way down his scarred but beautiful torso.

She said nothing; her voice couldn't form comprehensible sentences.

"Ah, Hermione, as far as I know we didn't get married but if you're offe-"

Hermione cut him off. "It's not funny, Remus. I've been at work all day, I shouldn't have to come home and clean the house. I'm not the only one who lives here."

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," he mumbled, trying to sweet talk her by using her nickname.

"Remus, the place is an utter mess," she complained desperately.

"I know." He sounded like a child and Hermione felt sorry. It's hard to give out to someone when they're agreeing with you.

Hermione turned to leave, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned back and Remus pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to discretely inhale his scent. He smelt of the forests after the rain; it was so refreshing.

Pulling away, Hermione knew she had to get out of his room; she was feeling a complete inability to think for herself and she didn't want to do something stupid.

"I better go, Remus, the dishes still need to be done." With that she walked to the door and turned the knob, but nothing happened. Pulling at it a few more times, Hermione realised it was stuck.

"Eh… Remus?"

"Yes," he asked.

"The door won't work," she replied.

"Oh, that happens sometimes, the force of the slam must have caused it to lock itself. No worries, I can unlock it with a simple _Alohomora._"

"Oh good, I left my wand in the kitchen. You have yours right?"

Remus patted his towel as if it had pockets, then looked over at his bedside table. Hermione followed his line of vision. There was an oil lamp, a stack of books and an old fashioned clock, but no wand.

"It seems I left mine in the library. I can just call out to Sirius; he can come up and get us out."

"Oh, Sirius has gone out, there's nobody home."

Remus laughed great big barks of laughter and Hermione just looked at him shocked.

"What do you find so funny?" she asked, feeling like she'd missed out on something.

"It seems the last place you want to be is the place you can't leave."

Hermione looked surprised; it's not that she didn't want to be here, it's just that she wasn't sure she could handle Remus walking around in just his towel.

Huffing, she walked over and flopped down on his bed. Remus found this extremely amusing, considering her very courteous nature.

"Do you think he'll be long?" she asked.

"He's on a date, Hermione, he might be gone till tomorrow morning. Actually, given his track record, I'd say he will be gone till tomorrow."

Lying on the bed Hermione stared at the ceiling, trying to come up with ways out of Remus' room. They couldn't Apparate due to the heavy wards that still existed from the war, there was no fireplace to Floo from, and neither had their wands. He was a wizard and she a witch, the so-called brightest witch of her age, but still they were stuck!

Hermione listened as Remus shuffled around the room before flopping onto the bed beside her. Looking down she saw that in place of his towel was now a pair of stripped pyjama bottoms but no shirt.

"Do you not own a pyjama top, Remus?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I do but I find it unbearably hot at night, so I normally sleep nude. I thought considering I had a guest, I should make an effort."

Turning her head back to the ceiling, Hermione began to try to think of something else besides a nude Remus, because now she was getting a very naughty image in her head.

"How has work been?" he asked, obviously trying to make conversation.

"It's been busy. I seem to be constantly trying to prove my competence to Mr Cuffe; people don't seem to believe that someone as young as me can advance so quickly."

"Hermione, we both know what you're capable of and we know that you could take Cuffe's job in a second if you wanted to, so don't worry, it will happen." Remus's words of encouragement seemed to help, and Hermione smiled at him.

"Yes, I know, but it's the wait that kills me. That position doesn't open till spring and I wish they'd never told us about it," she said in an exasperated tone.

Silence followed as the two seemed to drift in and out of their own thoughts, but both feeling comfortable being in each other's company.

"I did plan on having a relaxing evening with a bottle of wine and a new book, but it seems the gods are against me."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. If I'd only cleaned up after myself, you wouldn't be locked in my room now." He got up quickly and rummaged in a tall wardrobe for a few moments before coming out with a bottle in hand.

"It's not wine, but a few glasses of firewhisky are known to help everyone relax!"

Hermione smiled at him. It was a great idea. Opening the bottle, he lifted it to his lips. "To your relaxing night in!" And took a great big swig.

Hermione chuckled and he passed the bottle of amber liquid to her. Taking a gulp herself, she coughed a little as it burned her throat. She passed the bottle back to Remus. This time he sipped it.

"How are you these days, Remus?"

"I'm good. I haven't really been doing anything this year. I wasn't sure I could handle another years teaching, so I've thrown myself into my research."

"I think it's funny that we live in the same house but lately we barely communicate."

"As is the way with people walking through life with their heads buried in their own problems." Taking the bottle, he took another swig. "At least if you are here all night, you won't have problems sleeping."

"True. I seem to sleep better when there is someone near me; it sort of calms my nightmares."

"Well, I'm glad to be of service to you, Hermione."

She laughed at this, covering her face with her hands.

The night continued like this, both talking about everything that was going on in their lives, passing the bottle between them every now and then. After awhile, Hermione stood and before she realised, she wobbled on her feet.

Remus stood up and put his arms around her, holding her steady. "It seems Miss Granger is having trouble holding her alcohol!" he teased.

Hermione threw her head back and laughed, her long brown curls flowing down her back, Remus took a second to really look at her; she was beautiful, so young and full of life.

Hermione stopped laughing and looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"You're stunning," he replied.

She blushed and tried to move away from him, but he held her to him. He stared into her honey-coloured eyes and she into his; they both watched each other intently.

Slowly, he moved his lips closer to hers before covering them in a searing, passionate kiss. The kiss grew stronger as they battled each other for dominance, Remus coming out the victor as he pushed her to the bed, laying her down before covering her body with his own.

Remus pulled away. Looking into Hermione's eyes, he could see the lust that they held. He kissed down her jaw to her neck, then down to her collarbone and before she knew it, he was opening her shirt button by button. He nearly came on the spot when he realised she hadn't worn a bra under it, and as it fell to the sides, he took her breasts in his hands, worshiping them with kisses.

Hermione moaned, raking her nails down over his bare chest. She pulled on the strings of his pyjama trousers. Pushing them down, he kicked them off, leaving him completely nude. One of his hands came lower before resting on her thigh. He caressed her as she moaned; he was making her so hot. His hand moved higher, pushing her skirt up so that it bunched around her waist, her tiny little panties exposed to him.

With a growl, he ripped them from her body, throwing them somewhere behind him to be found another time. His fingers went instantly to her wet folds that were now dripping. Sliding one finger in, he felt her tight walls contract around him. They moaned together; she was so tight, but so wet he was sure he could slip into her easily.

"Remus!" she moaned loudly and he couldn't take it, he needed her.

So, he took her like that, shirt open with her skirt bunched around her waist, thrusting into her as they both moaned together. Hermione was in complete ecstasy. The sex was animalistic and so raw. Hermione wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper into her.

Remus moved against her, finding more control as they found a good rhythm. Hermione thrust up into Remus, and he wrapped one hand in her curls while the other found her hip, tilting it to give her a different angle. Gripping his shoulders as he hit her g-spot, Hermione could feel her release was close. With another deep thrust she began to shake with her orgasm, moaning again. His thrusts slowed as he reached his own climax.

Kissing her shoulder he collapsed beside her and pulled her to his chest. Sighing contently, Hermione cuddled into him, unwilling to think of what tomorrow would bring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius Black sauntered into his house early the next afternoon. He had just had the most amazing first… and last date. She had been a little young thing, amazing to look at and even more importantly, amazing to shag. But that was it, a shag.

Choosing to bypass breakfast, he headed straight up to bed. Walking past the first floor landing he decided to pop in on Remus and see if he survived Hermione's wrath last night.

Opening the door, he was shocked to see Remus fast asleep in bed at this godly hour, but what was more astonishing was the pretty little brunette asleep on his chest.

Walking back out of the room, Sirius closed the door as quietly as possible. _Guess he survived,_ he thought with a smirk as he headed to his own room to catch up on some sleep

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was awoken from her comfortable sleep by a soft click. Looking around she remembered where she was and she sank deeper into the soft, toned body beside her. Walking in his bedroom had been a mistake... staying there the best decision of her life.


End file.
